Le Big Four et la carte du Maraudeur
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Raiponce Corona, après quatorze ans enfermée dans une tour, arrive enfin à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle y rencontre Jack Frost,un Serpentard des plus malicieux, Harold Haddock, fan de Norberd Dragoneau, Hiro Hamada et son bonhomme michelin,Mérida,accros aux sensations forte et de l'étrange professeur Crowley. Mais une mystérieuse menace pèse sur le monde des sorciers...
1. Prologue

Je vais vous raconter une histoire. L'histoire de ma mort.

C'est une histoire étonnante. Terrifiante aussi pour moi qui l'ai vécue.L'histoire du jour au le seigneur du désespoir à failli revenir à la vie


	2. Personages

Plusieurs personnes m'ont signifié que je devrait faire un Big Four à Poudlard, même si, JE SAIS, c'est très courant. Mais même si ça a était fait et refait et rerefait, ben je vais l'écrire quand même parce que ...j'ai envie.

Donc, le Big Four et la carte du maraudeur (noté le coté sibyllin du titre, s'il vous plait)les personnages du drame:

Les élèves:

Raiponce Corona: Jeune Serdaigle aux cheveux fantastiques.

Jack Frost:Serpentard épris de justice et du personnage suivant (et future avocamage)

Harold Horib' Haddock trois:Poufsouffle à la vie dure et au nom ridicule.

Mérida Dumbrosh:Griffondor têtue.

Astrid Holferson:Griffondor de premier ordre.

Hiro Hamada:Griffondor également, malin et surdoué.

Elsa Darendel: Peste de Serpentard et sa sœur Anna Darendel

Pitch Black:Serpentard épris de Raiponce.

Les professeurs:

Monsieur Nort: Directeur de Poudlard

Madame Thoot: Professeure de vole.

Bunnymund: Professeur de métamorphose.

Tadashi Hamada:Professeur de Sortilèges et principal de Serdaigle.

Miss Lemon:Professeur de divination et principale de Poufsouffle

Mauï: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal

Shifu: professeur de potion et principal de Griffondor

Megamind:Professeur d'études des runes.

Erza Fell:Professeur d'études des créatures magiques.

Antony Crowley : Professeur de botanique et principal de Serpentard.

Italis Garm: Stagiaire concierge

Et:

Krokmou:Chose la plus mignonne du monde

Je tiens à signaler que a part Italis garm, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. La plupart sont des création de Dreamwork animation et Walt Disney studios, quand à Crowley et Aziraphale (Erza Fell) ils appartiennent à Sir Terry Pratchett (et Neil Gaiman aussi)


	3. Rencontre au Chemin de Traverse

Raiponce Corona ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout atour d'elle était un monde nouveau et inconnu. Elle aurait voulu avoir trois paires d'yeux pour tout voir.  
En ce chaud après midi d'été, le Chemin de Traverse était bondé , remplit à craquer de familles sorcière venant faire les traditionnelles courses de près rentrée pour l'année qui allait débuter à Poudlard.  
Poudlard.  
Rien que le nom de la fabuleuse école de sorcellerie donnait des ailes à jeune sorcière n'avait pas eu une enfance comme les autres. Sa mère, Gothel, l'avait élevé loin de tout danger (et de toute choses intéressantes)dans une haute tour dont Raiponce en pouvais pas sortir.  
Elle apprenait la magie auprès de sa mère et avait hérité de la baguette du père de celle ci: Claude Frollo. C'était une belle baguette en bois de saule et plume de phénix, que Raiponce maniait aisément.  
Elle était douée, et voulait tout savoir du monde. Pourtant, trois ans de suite, Gothel avait catégoriquement refusé que Raiponce se rende à Poudlard, comme la loi l'exigeait.  
Finalement, l'été de son quatorzième anniversaire, une beuglante avait été adressé à Gothel, lui signalant que si Raiponce ne se rendait pas à Poudlard cette année, on lui retirerait sa garde. Finalement, Gothel avait consenti à regret à l'étude de sa fille.  
Raiponce, elle, était montée sur pile. Même si elle avait ordre de rentrer à chaque vacances, elle avait hâte de découvrir le monde.  
Et aujourd'hui, elle en avait une première idée avec le Chemin de Traverse.  
Raiponce détaillait chaque boutique, chaque vitrines avec une excitation toujours plus grande, écoutant sa mère d'une oreille distraite.  
-Bien, disait Gothel. Nous avons enfin finis, on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison...Raiponce, tu m'écoutes?  
La jeune fille se tourna vers elle avec un sourire immense illuminant son beau visage.  
-Oh mère, s'exclama-t-elle. S'il vous plait, est ce que je peux aller faire un tour, voir les magasins? Je serais très prudente, je vous le jure. Oh, je vous en suplit!  
Gothel haussa un sourcil , elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se balader dans le Chemin de Traverse.  
Raiponce croisa les mains. La lumière du soleil sur ses cheveux blonds lui donnait l'air d'un un être sans cœur n'aurait pas accédé à sa requête!  
Gothel soupira et agita la main d'un geste dédaigneux.  
-Bien,bien, vas y! Je te laisse une heure. Pas plus.  
Raiponce déposa un baisé sur la joue de sa mère.  
-Merci, vous êtes formidable!  
Gothel soupira derechef tandis que sa fille s'éloignait d'un pas léger.  
-Raiponce! Attends un instant!appela-t-elle soudain.  
La jeune fille se retourna, surprise, au moment où sa mère lui lançait une bourse cliquetante.  
-Au cas où il te prendrais l'envie de faire des Gothel.  
Raiponce lui rendit son sourire et reparti d'un pas bondissant.  
La jeune fille observa attentivement les semblaient vouloir l'attirer à l'intérieur. L'une d'elle particulièrement l'intriguait à force de couleur vives.  
-"Farces Facétieuse des Weasley?"lut-elle. Intéressant...  
Raiponce passa devant un étal où une vieille femme avec un corbeau sur l 'épaule clamait :  
-Sculptures en bois !Sculptures en bois et matériel de potions !  
Puis, plus loin, un jeune garçon d'à peine onze ans abordait certains passants à coups de :  
-Combats de robots moldus !Quelqu'un veut tester la culture des moldus ?!  
-Hiro !  
Un jeune homme asiatique drapé d'une robe bleue venait de tirer le garçon par le bras.  
-Arrête avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dangereux.  
Raiponce sourit à la vue de la moue du petit garçon quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
-Vous voulez une petite pomme mademoiselle ? lui susurra une vieille femme répugnante à la longue robe noire.  
Raiponce eut un mouvement de recul, effrayée.  
-Heu... non merci...,fit-elle.  
-Oh, allez ! répéta la vieille, regarde comme elles sont rouges...  
-Maman !  
Un homme élancé aux yeux masqués par des lunettes de soleil saisit la vieille par le bras.  
-Je t 'ai dit de m'attendre à la maison, pesta-t-il. Et arrête un peu avec ces pommes !  
Il se tourna vers Raiponce avec un sourire désolé.  
-Hum... excusez ma mère mademoiselle. Elle devient un peu gaga !  
-J'vais très bien mon p'tit Térence ! Lâche -moi protesta la vieille en agitant sa canne.  
Le vendeur de pommes bio et sa mère s'éloignèrent dans une ruelle sombre et visiblement mal famée.  
Raiponce recula de quelques pas, la ruelle représentait parfaitement tout ce que sa mère lui évoquait de mauvais lorsqu'elle demandait à sortir de sa tour.  
De l'autre côté du trottoir, au contraire, une grande rousse semblait grandement vouloir s'y aventurer.  
-Mérida ! C'est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas ! enrageait sa mère. Une jeune fille de ton rang !  
La dénommée Mérida leva si haut les yeux au ciel qu'elle allait finir par voir derrière elle.  
-Mais c'est pour mes études ! Clama-t-elle. Ma prof dit qu'il n'y a que là-bas qu'on trouve des boules de cristal haute résolution !  
-Mérida ! J'ai dit non !  
Raiponce continua son chemin, longeant une librairie dont les ouvrages la firent saliver.  
-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'un livre sur les dragons ? pestait une grand homme à la barbe rousse semblable à un nid de cigognes après le passage d'un furet.  
Son fils, un garçon maigrelet à la tignasse brune, serra le livre en question contre lui.  
-Mais papa..., gémit-il,c'est pour... euh... les cours ?  
Raiponce continua son chemin, dépassant une famille de rouquins qui faisait la queue devant un magasin d'alchimie.  
Tandis qu'elle se dévissait le cou pour pour apercevoir le haut de la banque de Gringots, la jeune fille percuta malencontreusement un passant.  
-Oh, heu... désolée !s'exclama-t-elle en reculant.  
Le garçon qu'elle avait bousculé était un peu plus âgé qu'elle, avec des cheveux blanc neige et une peau si pâle qu'on voyait presque ses veines, sans que cela rende son aspect .Et, plus étrange, il n'avait pas de chaussures.  
-Pas de soucis, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Après une seconde d'hésitation, Raiponce tendit la main.  
-Je m'appelle Raiponce Corona, se présenta-t-elle.  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment engager une conversation dans cet univers nouveau qui s'offrait à elle.  
Le garçon parut quelque peu surpris mais reprit vite son sourire.  
-Jack Frost, fit-il en lui serrant la main.  
Le visage de Raiponce s'illumina et elle serra frénétiquement la main de Jack.  
-Enchantée ! Tu es de Poudlard ?  
Jack sembla étonné de la question.  
-T'es un drôle de numéro toi ! Tout le monde est de Poudlard !  
Raiponce rougit et joua avec une mèche de ses interminables cheveux blonds.  
-Euh... non. Pas moi. Je suis nouvelle. Je ne suis jamais sortie de ma tour... .  
Jack écarquilla les yeux.  
-Sérieux ? C'est la première fois que je vois ça !  
Puis, frappé par un éclair de génie, il eut un rictus.  
-Ça veut dire que je pourrais te raconter n'importe quoi, tu me croiras ?  
Raiponce croisa les bras,vexée.  
-Eh ! Ce serais pas sympa ça !  
L'argenté ricana.  
-Que veux tu, je suis Serpentard !  
La blonde fronça les sourcils devant ce nouveau mots qui lui était étrangé.  
-Serpentard ?Repeta-t-elle, curieuse, comme toujours.  
Jack mit les mains dans ses poches et reprit sa route, suivit de Raiponce.  
-Tu savais pas ça?A Poudlard, les élèves sont réparti en quatre y a Griffondor, où vont les fort et courageux par exemple.  
Il accompagna sa phrase d'une grimace.  
-Pas vraiment mon -il.  
Raiponce buvait ses paroles comme si il était la clef du savoir é ès quatorze ans enfermée dans une tour, sa soif de connaissance était presque intarissable.  
-Il y a aussi Serdaigle,pour les sages et érudit. Continua Jack en poussant la porte de la librairie Fleury et Bott. Ma maison, Serpentard pour les plaisantins dans mon genre.  
Il attrapa un livre coloré sur un présentoir. La couverture annonçait. "100 meilleurs tours à jouer, par George Weasley."  
-Oh, et puis bien sur, il y a ses pauvres Pouffsoufles...soupira-t-il.  
Raiponce pencha la tête sur le coté.  
-Tu as quelque chose contre les Pouffsoufles?l'interrogea-t-elle.  
Jack parut presque vexé par la question.  
-Hein? Oh non! J'ai rien contre les Poufsoufles!J'adore les tout le monde n'est pas de mon avis...eh, mais c'est Harold!Salut Hic'!  
Un grand sourire fendit son visage tandis qu'il agitait la main vers un jeune garçon maigrelet aux cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses grands yeux verts. Il rougit en apercevant Jack.  
-Salut.répondit timidement en tenant contre lui un grand livres rouges.  
-T'as passé de bonnes vacances?le questionna Jack en lui adressant ce qui devait être son plus beau sourire.  
Le dénommé Harold se balança d'un pied sur l'autre en jetant un coup d'oeil au grand barbu roux que Raiponce avait vu précédemment.  
-Ça va.J'ai pas beaucoup bougé de mon île, mais Mérida est passé me voir en allant en allant chez Astrid, alors...  
Jack hocha la tête. Raiponce préféra ne pas se mêler de leur conversation, Jack et Harold étant visiblement amis de longue date.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as encore prit comme bouquin?demanda jack.  
Harold rougit de nouveau et balbutia en jetant des regards furtifs à son père, qui se tenait à la caisse:  
-Euh.."Etudes des Dragons"de Norbert -il -t-il.  
Il paraissait presque honteux de son achat.  
Jack eut un petit rire.  
-Tes animaux, toujours tes animaux! Tu passe trop de temps avec monsieur Fell mon petit Hic'.  
Harold piqua du nez vers ses chaussures.  
-Hum...Tu pourrais éviter de m'appeler Hic'?  
Jack s'appuya d'un air décontracté à la table.  
-Ben quoi? C'est comme toi:petit et mignon.  
Les joues d'Harold rougirent de nouveaux.  
-Je ..euh..Mon père m'attends! On..on se revoit à la gare!  
Et il détala comme un lapin effrayé.  
Jack eut un sourire en coin.  
-Qui était ce? l'interrogea Raiponce.  
-Harod Horib' Jack, Le Poufsouffles le plus mignon que je connaisse...  
Raiponce fronça les sourcils en regardant le jeune homme sortir de la librairie au coté de son père .  
Par rapport à l'immense stature du colosse, Harold ressemblait à une petite crevette échoué là par hasard.  
-Son père la vraiment appelé Horib'?s'étonna-t-elle d'un air horrifié.  
Jack haussa les épaules.

-Sa famille descend d'une vieille tribu Viking. Son île est très conservatrice,le pauvre, il a pas la vie facile.  
Il finit par détourner le regard de l'endroit où Harold avait disparu et s'avançât vers la caisse pour payer.  
-Les Poufsoufles ne sont pas particulièrement aimés par les autres maisons, fit Jack en déposant des pièces dans la main du libraire. Ma maison surtout. Mais le pire c'est Rustik. Un crétin de Griffondor.  
Les deux adolescents ressortirent dans la rue et reprirent leur marche.  
-Alors comme ça tu n'es jamais allée au Chemin de Traverse ? J'y crois pas, dit-il.  
Raiponce opina du chef.  
-C'est une longue histoire... sourit-elle. C'est vrai qu'on trouve tout pour les sorciers ici ?  
Jack fit un grand geste du bras, désignant les boutiques et les étals d'un air de connaisseur :  
-Tu vois quelque chose qui manque ici toi ? Le Chemin de Traverse prospère depuis des années ! Un temps, il y a eu une petite baisse après qu'Hermès Mercury eut ouvert son premier centre commercial pour sorciers, mais comme il était implanté aux Etats-Unis d' Amérique l'Angleterre sorcière préfère ici. On trouve de tout comme tu friandises, des affaires de farces et attrapes chez Weasley, des sorts de fausse neige... Mais le must c'est ÇA !  
Il pointa du doigt une vitrine si vite que Raiponce sursauta. Jack désignait un balai au bois noueux et à l'extrémité recourbée.  
-Le Vent du Nord 155 !trépigna le garçon. Le balai le plus rapide de l'année ! J'ai bossé pendant un an pour me le payer, et dieu sait que je déteste bosser !  
Il se tourna vers Raiponce.  
-Tu veux m'accompagner le chercher ? proposa-t-il.  
Le cœur de Raiponce fit un bond à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle facette du monde sorcier.  
-Oh oui, avec plaisir !  
Jack poussa la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, la blonde dévora tout son environnement du regard avec autant d'attention qu'un suricate.  
Il y avait des balais dans tous les coins, sur des estrades et suspendus au plafond. Chacun était accompagné d'un petit écriteau vantant ses propriétés.  
Au fond de la boutique, un gros bonhomme à la moustache blonde et à la main droite en acier se tenait derrière un comptoir et faisait les comptes à la plume.  
-Bonjour Gueulfort ! le salua Jack tandis que Raiponce murmurait un timide bonjour. Je viens récupérer ma commande !  
Gueulfort sourit, dévoilant une proéminente dent en argent.  
-Ah oui, le Vent d'Hiver !fit-il. Tu cherches la qualité mon gars.  
Jack haussa les épaules d'un air faussement modeste.  
-Hé ! C'est normal quand on est aussi doué que moi !  
Gueulfort lui tendit le balai empaqueté soigneusement en échange d'une bourse que lui tendit Jack.  
-Alors... 400 Galions, 32mornilles. C'est bon. Tu fais du Quidditch Jack ?  
Raiponce avait déjà lu un livre sur le Quidditch, un sport qu'elle trouvait très impressionnant. Un peu violent quand même.  
Jack eut un sourire en coin.  
-Ouaip. Attrapeur. Personne à Poudlard n'a jamais pu me vaincre !  
Une exclamation méprisante se fit entendre dans le magasin.  
Jack et Raiponce se retournèrent. Deux jeunes filles, apparemment des sœurs,inspectaient des balais de luxe.  
-Mais ça Frost c'est parce que je ne t'ai jamais défié ! ricana l'une d'elle avec suffisance.  
Elle était blonde, ses cheveux ramenés en tresse sur le côté , avec de grands yeux bleus qui regardaient Jack d'un air de mépris total.  
-J'aime laisser croire les simples d'esprit, fit-elle.  
Jack serra les trouvait cette fille très mal aimable. Le garçon fit un grand geste du bras.  
-Oh, comme d'habitude, Miss Elsa Darendel se croit meilleure que tout le monde !  
La dénommée Elsa reposa le balai qu'elle avait à la main et croisa les bras.  
-C'est un fait Frost. Si je te défiais, je te battrais.  
Jack ne parut pas convaincu.  
-Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana-t-il.  
-C'est tout vu, gronda Elsa.  
Sa sœur, une rouquine au visage doux posa une main sur son épaule mais Elsa la repoussa.  
Raiponce croisa son regard,toutes les deux commençaient à se sentir mal à l'aise.  
-Tu comptes faire comme en l'année dernière ? Essayer de me piquer ma place dans l'équipe en demandant à ton papa plein aux as de t'acheter le meilleur balai de l'époque ? fit Jack visiblement toujours pas remis.  
Elsa haussa le menton d'un air dégoûté.  
-Tu plaisantes ? Jamais je ne monterais sur un balai aussi vulgaire !  
Jack allait répliquer quand un violent sifflement leur cloua le bec à tous les deux.  
Les jeunes sorciers se tournèrent d'un air surpris vers Gueulfort, qui rangeait son sifflet dans sa poche.  
-Les jeunes, si vous voulez vous disputer, soyez gentils, faites-le dehors, ronchonna-t-il.  
Raiponce le remercia du regard. Comme conclusion à cette première sortie dans le monde,elle pouvait déclarer qu'elle n'aimait pas les bagarres.  
Jack et Elsa sortirent en se fusillant du regard. Ce ne fut qu'un fois dehors qu' Elsa sembla enfin remarquer Raiponce.  
-J'tai jamais vue toi,lança-t-elle. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Raiponce, répondit la blonde un peu sèchement. Je suis nouvelle à Poudlard.  
Elsa émit un petit « oh »entendu.  
-Elsa Darendel, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Si tu es nouvelle, puis-je te conseiller d'éviter de traîner avec cet abruti ?ajouta-t-elle en désignant Jack.  
Raiponce fronça les sourcils, vexée. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on parle ainsi de son nouvel ami, qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout comme un abruti.  
-Merci, fit-elle. Mais c'est moi qui décide qui je fréquente.  
Elsa parut vexée, mais Raiponce n'en avait cure.  
-Très bien, vas-y, traîne avec Jack et ses sangs de bourbe ! cracha-t-elle.  
Jack vit rouge.  
-Parle pas de lui comme ça !s'exclama-t-il.  
Comme Raiponce le voyait déjà bondir sur Elsa, elle entreprit de le retenir et la sœur d'Elsa la tira en arrière.  
-Viens Anna, fit la blonde,Allons nous en... .  
Elle partit à l'opposée de la rue. Sa sœur se retourna vers Raiponce d'un air d'excuse.  
-Excusez la...Je suis sure que c'était pas contre lui Jack!  
Jack leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Bien sur que si Anna! Arrête d'être si naïve!  
-Anna, tu viens oui?appela Elsa.  
La rouquine adressa une nouvelle grimace désolé à Raiponce et courut rejoindre sa sœur.  
Jack serra le poing autour de son balais empaqueté.  
-Oh par Merlin que je la hais!enragea-t-il.  
Puis, il se tourna vers Raiponce avec un grand sourire.  
-Mais en tout cas, merci de pas m'avoir lâche en apprenant son nom. D'habitude, tout le monde s'écrase devant elle.  
Raiponce pencha la tête sur le coté. elle ne voyait rien d'impressionnant dans "Elsa Darendel".Jack écarquilla les yeux.  
-Sérieusement? Darendel est une des plus longues lignées de sorciers d'Angleterre!Bon, les Frost aussi, mais nous on est ruiné depuis cinq siècles...  
-Jack!appela un colérique voix d'enfant.  
Les deux sorciers se retournèrent vers une jeune fille de onze ans aux cheveux bruns et au nez retroussé.Elle paraissait très mécontente.  
-Mais t'étais passé où! Je me suis perdue! se plaignit-elle.  
Jack leva les yeux aux ciel.  
-Arg! Rase motte le retour...  
la fillette lui décocha un coup de pied dans le mollet qui arracha un petit cris à Jack.  
-M'appelle pas comme ça!Je vais à Poudlard j'te rappelle!  
Raiponce toussota.  
-Hum.. c'est?demanda-t-elle d'un ton interrogateur.  
Jack eut une mimique entendue.

-Emma Frost. Ma petite sœur insupportable, présenta-t-il  
-Hé !  
Emma fonça vers lui pour lui donner un coup de boule mais Jack l'attrapa au vol et la balança sur son épaule.

Raiponce serra les dents,s'attendant pour la suite à une grande querelle fratricide, mais Jack et Emma éclatèrent de rire.  
-Ça va, t 'as pas eu peur toute seule ? demanda le frère.  
Emma secoua la tête.  
-Non, laisse-moi descendre !  
Jack la reposa au sol.  
-Emma je te présente Raiponce, fit-il avec un large sourire. Elle est nouvelle à Poudlard.  
Emma leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui la salua d'un geste de la main.  
-Ils sont super longs tes cheveux ! s'exclama Emma en désignant les longues mèches que Raiponce avaient nattées pour l'occasion.  
Sa mère lui avait toujours interdit de les couper. Raiponce était née avec un don é cheveux, par un procédé inconnu, guérissaient les blessures lorsqu'elle chantait. Gothel lui avait également conseillé de ne parler de ce pouvoir à personne, s'inquiétant de la possibilité que des gens mal intentionnés s'en prennent à sa fille adorée.  
-Moi aussi je vais aller à Poudlard cette année, fit Emma, toute fière. Je vais être répartie.  
-Vise Serpentard, conseilla Jack.  
Emma fronça les sourcils.  
-C'est moi qui décide,ronchonna-t-elle.  
Jack sourit en ébouriffant ses cheveux.  
-Bon, on invite Raiponce à prendre une glace avec nous ? proposa-t-il.

-Ouais!Une glace au citron!clama Emma.  
Raiponce sourit. Elle aurait aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur elle aussi.  
Jack et Emma la conduisirent à L'Aurore Boréale , où, disaient-ils, on faisait les « meilleurs sorbets de moooooonde!»  
De l'avis de Raiponce, qui n'avait jamais goûté de sorbets de sa vie, c'était délicieux.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'ils mangeaient, elle en appris plus sur Jack et sa sœur. Apparemment, le garçon ne faisait pas partie de l'élite de Poudlard, même s'il avait un succès certain auprès des filles. En fait, les gens ne l'aimaient pas trop. Alors Jack traînait avec d'autres parias du monde collégien. Ceux que la cour de récré n'avaient pas épargné y avait bien sûr le mignon petit Harold, beaucoup trop faible pour ce monde de brutes. Un certain Hiro Hamada, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir été admis à Gryffondor et Mérida Dumbrosch, une fille qui aux dires de Jack avait les fils qui se touchaient.  
-Ils sont super sympas, je t'assure ! fit Jack tandis qu'ils sortaient de la boutique.Mérida est un peu rebelle, mais je ne vois pas ce que les gens leur reprochent !  
Raiponce non plus. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu d'Harold, c'était un garçon adorable. Le monde extérieur avait peut-être bien les défauts cités par mère Gotel.  
-Jack, par le barbe de Merlin, tes chaussures ! s'écria une voix de femme.  
Une sorcière affolée attrapa le garçon par le bras.  
-Il a fallu que je te laisse te balader seul pour que tu les retires, inconscient !pesta-t-elle. Où sont-elles ?  
Jack leva les yeux au ciel.  
-... mon sac maman. Mais je déteste les chaussures !  
-Tu vas prendre froid !s'exclama sa mère. Bonjour jeune fille, glissa-t-elle en remarquant Raiponce.  
Jack cria :  
-Laisse mes orteils vivre liiiiiiiibres !  
Raiponce trouva que cette discussion devenait bizarre.  
La mère de Jack lui donna une tape derrière la tête et lui prit le bras.  
-On retourne au Chaudron Baveur, il faut te réchauffer ! Au revoir jeune fille.  
Tandis qu'il se faisait traîner par sa mère, Jack se tourna vers Raiponce avec un sourire en coin.  
-On se voit au Poudlard Express ! sourit-il.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut disparu dans la foule que Raiponce remarqua quelque chose.  
-Poudlard Express ?répéta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

 **Salut à vous bande gens! A vous qui avez choisi cette histoire parce qu'il y avait écrit Big Four dessus, et vous qui me connaissiez déjà par La Fête de Thor! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plut.J'en ai prévus à peu près 27, qui serrons posté avec beaucoup de temps entre chaque, parce que j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. Présence de BlackGold (Raiponce x Pitch)de Méristrid (Méridax astrid) et de mon préféré, le Hijack qu'on ne présente plus. Une amie de classe m'ayant également demandé de faire d'Harold un adorable Poufsoufle timide, ne vous étonnez pas de son caractère. Salut , et n'hésitez pas à commenter!**


	4. Le Poudlard Express

**Salut!Je vous avez dit qu'il faudrait attendre un peu beaucoup pour la suite! J'ai fais le plus vite que j'ai pus sans bâcler, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Cela dit en passant, un gros merci à louve-garrou, pour la reviews du chapitre un,c'est très gentil à toi, je essayé d'espacer les dialogues mais à chaque fois, fanfiction annule ma pré tant qu'on y est:**

 **Erratum!** **Hiro est effectivement à Griffondor, c'était une erreur de ma part dans le chapitre un.**

 **C'est tout!Bonne lecture!**

Harold avançait au milieux des moldus, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible **.** Malgré les trois année qu'il avait déjà passé à Poudlard, il craignait toujours d'être découvert comme sorcier.

Harold Horrib' Haddock troisième du nom avançait de toute façons en essayant de se faire lui plus petit possible en n'importe quelle occasion. Il avait grandit sur une île de brute où son gabarit de minus lui assurait d'office la place de souffre douleur. Mais c'était a Poudlard que les gens étaient pire. Là ba, ils pouvaient également se servir de son statue de Poufsouffle pour le martyriser. **(la rédaction, moi même et les voix dans ma tête,tenons à présiser que nous n'avons rien contre les Pouffsoufles)**

Mais au moins, à Poudlard, il avait ses amis.Mérida, qui cognait Rustik dès qu'il le fallait, Hiro, qui était sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui et...Jack.

Harold senti ses oreilles chauffer en pensant à lui.

Il avait fait la connaissance de Jack en première année, et même si le Serpentard avait un an de plus que lui, ils s'étaient vite liés d'amitié.

Et puis, les derniers mois de l'année précédente, Harold avait commencé à développer des sentiments envers Jack qui n'aurait pas plut à son père.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la jeune fille blonde qui s'approchait par dernière, poussant un chariot bringuebalant.

-Excuse moi...fit-elle.

Harold sursauta, pensant que c'était une moldue, qu'elle l'avait repéré, qu'elle allait l'arrêter et le BRULER SUR LE BUCHER!

-Hein?Hum..Bonjour?bafouilla-t-il.

Il se tourna pour découvrir une jeune fille aux grands yeux verts et aux interminables cheveux blonds qu'elle avait entassé sur son la reconnu aussitôt. Elle était avec Jack lorsqu'il l'avait croisé au Chemin de Traverse.

-Hum...tu es Harold n'est ce pas ...Jack m'a parlé de toi...

Harold hocha la tête, heureux que ce ne soit pas une moldue.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle timidement la jeune fille.

Harold haussa un sourcil. Il ignorait qu'il existait des noms plus extravaguant que le sien. Toute sa vie, il s'était lamenté sur son second prénom "Horib'"suivit d'un disgracieux nom de poison, mais celui d'une salade, c'était pas mal non plus.(Pour ceux qui l'ignore, la salade Raiponce est délicieuse, tant qu'elle est servi avec une bonne vinaigrette et pas trop d'asticots dans les feuilles.)

-Tu..heu..(Raiponce semblait terriblement gênée.)Tu pourrais m'indiquer où est la voie neuf trois quart?Ça fait quinze minutes que je cherches...

Harold la regarda de haut en pauvre semblait vraiment perdue.

-Tu n'y es jamais allé?s'étonna-t-il.

Raiponce eut un petit sourire mal a l'aise.

-Je suis un cas particulier...

Harold laissa trainer son regard sur l'immense chevelure de Raiponce."Ça je m'en doute un peu..." songea-t-il.

Autour d'eux, les moldus commençaient à les regarder d'un drôle d'air. Surtout raiponce et sa chevelure... particulière, ainsi que le boursouffle dans une cage de son boursouffle bien étrange d'ailleurs, car il changeais de couleur.

Harold toussota et attrapa le bras de Raiponce.

-Hum...Viens,suit moi.

Ils poussèrent rapidement leur chariot vers la borne 9 et 10.

-Je vais surement paraitre bizarre,fit Harold en pressant le pas.

-J'écoute.déclara Raiponce.

-Fonce dans le mur!lança Harold.

-QUOI?!

-Fonce!

Harold s'élança, entrainant Raiponce avec jeune fille ferma les yeux mais ils traversèrent le mur comme si il n'avait jamais existé et débouchèrent sur le célèbre quai neuf trois quart.

Harold vit Raiponce écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Pourtant, le quai était semblable à ce que Harold voyait tous les élèves se montraient, tout fiers, leurs nouvelles acquisitions, se racontant leurs préfet faisait reluirent leurs plaques et les premières années collaient aux basques de leurs parents.

Harold esquissa un aimait cette atmosphère bruyante et embrumé par la fumée du Poudlard signifiait son retour à Poudlard,là où il se sentait le mieux.

Là bas, son père n'était pas là pour le juger, et il avait ses amis. Cela signifiait également le retour des cours du professeur Fell, qu'il adorait. Harold vouait une passion étrange pour les créatures fantastiques, qui n'était pas vraiment partagé par son seule personnes qu'il avait rencontré qui intéressait aux animaux magiques, c'était Monsieur Fell. Parfois, il restait des heures après les cours pour s'occuper des spécimens du bureau de son professeur.

-Harold!s'exclama une grande rousse en trottinant vers suis contente de te voir!

Mérida Dumbrosh était le stéréotype même de l'écossaise de base. Sous sa crinière sauvage et flamboyante brillaient deux bleus soulignaient d'une constellations de tâches de rousseurs.

-Mérida!la salua-t-il. Prête pour une nouvelle année?

La rouquine se fendit d'un sourire. Ses résultats n'étaient pas au plus haut, mais la jeune fille persévérait dans ses efforts.

-Un peu ouais! Madame Lemon m'a accordé des cours particuliers de divination! Et Astrid m'a dit qu'on était bien parti pour gagner au Quiditch cette année.

Harold leva les pouces d'un air encourageant.

Mérida Dumbrosh était non seulement sa cousine, mais aussi la meilleur amie qu'il est jamais eu et il la soutenait dans toute ces entreprises, même les plus dangereuses.

L'année précédente, la Grinfondor avait été sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe de l'équipe de Quiditch de sa maison par la capitaine, la tornade blonde qu'était Astrid Hollferson.

Mérida sembla enfin remarquer Raiponce.

-Tiens?C'est qui elle?Tu me présentes?

La blondinette lui adressa un sourire radieux comme le soleil.

-Raiponce .se pré suis nouvelle à Poudlard. Avant, j'apprenais la magie chez moi.

Le sourcils gauche de Mérida se haussa de surprise.

-Sérieux?C'est la première fois que je vois ça!Bon..

Elle serra joyeusement la main de Raiponce.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard!Moi c'est Mérida. Mérida Dumbrosh.

-Oui, Jack m'a parlé de toi! fit Raiponce.

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil à Harold.

-Elle connait le glaçon?

Le glaçon était le surnom affectueux que ses amis avaient trouvé à Jack à cause de son don pour les sort de givre et sa passion pour courir se jeter dehors pieds nus dès les premières neige.

-Oui,je l'ai rencontré au Chemin de m'a dit que tu avais les fils qui se touchaient.

Harold jeta un coup d'œil affolé à son amie,sachant que le sens de l'humour de Mérida n'était pas très développé quand il s'agissait de rire de sa personne.

-Oh, alors lui...Si il se pointe, je lui fait bouffer ses dents parfaites!

Raiponce eut une mimique effarée.

-Quoi,qu'est ce que j'ai dis? C'est pas un compliment?

Harold se pencha vers elle avec un sourire timide.

-Hum...Mérida et Jack ne s'entendent pas très bien...Ils se taquinent souvent, mais au fond ils s'adorent...

-On parle de moi?lança soudain une voix bien connu.

Harold se tourna vers Jack qui leur adressa un signe de la main,trainant sa valise derrière lui.

A ses cotées, la jeune Emma poussait fièrement son chariot.

Dès qu'elle aperçu Harold,elle courut lui sauter au cou. Enfin, elle enlaça son et sa stature de crevette étaient incapable de porter une gamine de dix ans, l'expérience ayant déjà était tenté.

-La Bretagne c'était trop bien!pé t'a ramené plein de souvenirs!Même que c'est pour toi qu'il en pris le plus!

Jack donna une tape sur la tête d'Emma.

-Tait toi Rase Motte!fit-il en rougissant.

Emma,vexé,cola un grand coup de pied dans le genoux de son frère.

-Aie-heu!s'é t'es malade!

Mérida eut un sourire orgueilleux.

-C'est bien gamine, venge moi!

Jack ronchonna et fit du regard le tour de l'assemblé.

-Oh, Raiponce,content de te voir!Alors, la voie neuf trois quart,tu trouve ça comment?

La jeune fille eut un sourire ravie.

-Super,grand et bruyant!répondit-elle.

Jack hocha la tête d'un air satisfait puis se tourna vers Harold à qui il adressa un sourire qui réchauffa ses joues.

-Et toi Hic'?La montagnes de muscles qui te sert de père n'est pas là cette année?

Harold eut un sourire gêné.Il avait beau connaitre Jack depuis longtemps, il ne cessait de rougir en sa présence.

-Il avait une affaire urgente.

Le père d'Harold, Stoik Haddock était le chef de la section ministérielle de régulation des cré fois qu'il trouvait un animal "dangereux"près d'un lieux habité, il l'abattait. Si il savait ce que son fils faisait lui...

Harold s'interdit d'y penser. Il voulait profiter de la rentré avec ses s'inquiéterait bien assez plus tard.

-Il manque plus que Hiro.décretta 'un l'a vu?

Mérida secoua la tête.

-Nan,il est toujours en retard ce gosse.

Soudain, trois petits monstres roux bondirent sur Mérida en piaillant.

-Méri!Méri!Méri!Ton train va partiiiiiiiiir!

Les petits monstres en question se nommaient respectivement Harvey,Hamish et Hubert, les trois petits frères interchangeables de Mérida.

-Les garçons!tonna la vois de Fergus Dumbrosh,Lâchez votre sœur où elle ne pourras jamais partir.

Harold adressa un salut de la tête à son oncle, le géant barbu de père de Mérida.

Raiponce s'exclama:

-Regardez!Ils ont raison!

En effet, le contrôleur commençait déjà fermer les portières du Poudlard Express en sifflant comme un perdu.

Mérida sera en un seul pack ses trois petits monstres...heu...frères!

-Je vous écrirais!promis-t-elle.A bientôt!

Jack attrapa sa sœur d'une main,Harold de l'autre et les poussa vers le train.

-Allez, on chercha Hiro plus tard!

Harold fit un signe pressant à Raiponce de les suivre et ils s'enfoncèrent dans une jungle de parents saluant leurs enfants et criant leur dernières recommandations.

-Missi, n'embête pas ton frère!

-Travis, Connor, soyez sages!

-Loki, ne change personne en crapaud! **(j'ai le droit, Marvel c'est Disney maintenant)**

-Met une écharpe si tu as froid mon canard!

Harold sauta vite dans un wagon à la suite de Jack et aida Raiponce à monter sa valise. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais vu d'aussi lourde.

-Mais t'as mis quoi là dedans?Des briques?

-Des livres!Il fallait que je me renseigne avant d'aller dans la vraie vie.

-Grouillez, grouillez!les pressa Mérida en se hissant dans le train.

Les cinq sorciers se glissèrent dans le couloirs encombré,trainant leurs valises derrières eux tandis que le train démarrait.

-Venez!fit y a un compartiment vide ici!

Par un procédé étrange,Jack arrivait toujours à trouver un compartiment dans le Poudlard ,Mérida et Raiponce entrèrent,mais d'Emma se fit recaler à l'entrée.

-Sorry Rase motte, mais ici c'est la cours des grands!Va,cours, vis ta vie,rencontre des gens,mais laisse nous tranquille.

Emma ronchonna et donna un nouveau coup de pied dans la jambe de son grand frère.

-T'es bête!grommela-t-elle.

Elle s'éloignât dans le couloir tandis que Jack se frictionnais le genoux.

-Cette fille est complétement cinglé!Elle devient vraiment violente.A son age!

Mérida se laissa tomber près de la fenêtre.

-Elle tient de son grand frère.répondit-elle.

Harold plongea son nez dans son livre pour que personne de s'aperçoivent du rictus qui étirait ses lèvres.

Jack s'affala sur la banquette et passa un bras autour des épaules d' Pouffsoufle rougit tandis que Jack l'attirait tout naturellement à lui. Harold savait que le Serpentard terriblement démonstratif,ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir à l'aise.

-Qu'est ce que je suis content de vous retrouver!dit Jack .Et puis maintenant, on a Raiponce!

Raiponce leur adressa un sourire aussi angélique que celui d'un enfant.

-Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.déclara-t-elle.J'espère que je n'aurais pas trop de retard...

Jack haussa les épaules et, libérant Harold, se pencha pour délasser ses chaussures.

-Tu disais que tu apprenais la magie à la maison non?Ça devrait pas poser de problèmes.

Mérida lui donna un grand coup de manuel sur la tête.

-Chaussure Jack! Les gens civilisé en porte!

Jack glapit.C'était la seconde fois en cinq minutes qu'il se faisait frapper le pauvre.

-Mais je déteste les chaussures!se entravent la libertés de mes pieds!Mes orteils ont besoin d'espaces pour vivre vous comprenez?

Harold ne comptait plus les fois où il leur avait servi le même discourt.

-De toute façon,j'ai un an de plus que toi, tu me doit le respect.

Enquise de respect, Mérida lui tira la langue avant de se replonger dans son manuel.

-Mérida, tu me surprendras toujours!fit ?En train de réviser?

Mérida regarda son livre comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il c'était retrouvé là.

-Oh ça!J'ai décidé que cette année, je serais la meilleure élèves de madame Lemon en classe de divination.

Harold et Jack s'entreregardèrent d'un air peu lissa sa jupe rose.

-Tu t'interresse à la divination?demanda-t-elle à Mérida.

Jack renversa la tête en arrière en grognant.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai!C'est reparti!grommela-t-il.

Mérida était intarissable sur le sujet de la divination.

-Parce-que pas toi? Tu ne t'interroges pas sur les mystères du destin?L'avenir est une chose fascinante!Certain pensent qu'il est comme un chemin tracé d' ,je crois que c'est un long embranchement de possibilité!Chacun de nos choix nous diriges vers un avenir possible!Si j'arrive à connaitre toutes les options, je pourrais décider de mon destin!

La coupant dans sa tirade, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit vivement et un jeune garçon entra en coup de vent,paniqué.

-Planquez moi les mecs, je suis mal!

Ce jeune sorcier se nommait Hiro Hamada,et se trouvait également être le meilleure ami d'Harold.

-Hiro!s'exclama vacances?

Hiro,furieux,plaqua ses deux mains sur la bouche de jack.

-Ne prenomces pas mon nom ! "IL "va me retrouver !

Harold et ses amis avaient souvent droit à ce genre de scène. Quand il paniquait, le jeune homme devenait le Hiro "écartez vous de mon chemin car je suis un cavalier de l'Apocalyyyyypsssse ! " Néanmoins, tous ignorez qui était le IL tant redouté...

Un bruit de caoutchouc qui grince se fit apprentis sorciers se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit .Une sorte de bonhomme Michelin sans plis d'un mètre dix était coincé dans la porte du observa attentivement ses pieds puis tenta d'avancer,sans succès.

Hiro poussa un juron et attrapa le bras de la chose, qu'il débloqua dans un « pop »avant de de claquer vivement la ,il se laissa tomber près de la fenêtre avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Pouf!Salut les gars!Ça va bien?Bonne vacances ?

Jack se pencha pour ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà bien en désordre.

-Nous ça va, mais toi,qu'est qui te fais si peur petit Hiro ?

Hiro fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis pas petit !Répliqua mon frère Tadashi vient de se faire nommer professeur d'enchantement !

Le derniers professeur d'enchantement, monsieur Mufassa,avait dégringolé cinq étages d'escalier avant que Po, un élève..plutôt large,ne stoppe sa Scars,professeur de Défence contre les forces du mal,qui l'avait poussé,c'était avéré être un néo Storm,potion,avait réussi à le démasquer, perdant sa main droite au passage, se qui avança de beaucoup sa retraite.

Trois postes étaient donc vacants à Poudlard.

-Mais c'est super!fit Harold,C'est le rêve de ton frère !

Hiro roula des yeux.

-Harold!Il me suit depuis un quart d'heures pour me mettre un bonnet sous prétexte qu'il fait froid pour la saison!Et ça va être comme ça toute l'année!gémit-il en se prenant le tête dans les mains.

Jack ne trouva pas plus intelligent que d'éclater de rire.

-Pauvre Hiro!A par ça,je te présente Raiponce Corona,qui a eut la bonté de nous honorer de sa présence cette année.

Raiponce rit et tendit la main à Hiro.

-Salut! Je crois que je t'ai vu au Chemin de Traverse non ?

Hiro haussa les épaules.

-J'ai essayé d'y monter un combat de robots,j'adore la robotique moldus!Je suis donc Hiro Hamada, et lui, c'est B-Max, mon l'ai fait apparaître pendant les vacances et depuis, il refuse de -t-il en désignant le bonhomme Michelin.

Raiponce observa B-Max,puis,conciderant qu'il ne semblait pas hostile, lui tapota la tête.

-Vous êtes donc au complet! Drôle de bande que vous formez !

Harold baissa la tête avec un petit , une belle brochette de loufoques...Hiro écarta les bras.

-Bienvenue dans notre « Club des ratés » !

Mérida éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Crétin ! "ça "n'est pas une lecture de ton age !Comment tu nous appelle déjà Jack ?

Jack leva les bras devant lui et déclara,comme si il préparait le titre d'un article de journal :

-The Big Four!C'est parfait !

-Heu..Big five non, si Raiponce se joint à nous?corrigea Harold.

Jack fit la révérence bien bas devant Raiponce.

-Pardonnez moi de vous avoir oublié princesse.

Harold rit tout bas. Le Serpentard passait son temps à amuser la galerie.C'était un des points qu'il préférait chez Jack .Quand il était là,il oubliait tout ses problèmes,se sentant en sécurité, comme sous la protection d'un ange gardien.

« Jack est notre patronus a blanc et un concentré de ce qui nous rend heureux. »

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un garçon au teint cireux,portant une écharpe de Serpentard,de haute taille, que soulignait ses cheveux coiffé en pique.

Les jeunes sorciers sursautè Black avait un don( ou une malédiction)pour faire peur aux gens.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres.

-Du calme, je ne vient tuer Jack.

Jack lui adressa un vague signe de tê é le fait qu'ils partageaient la même chambres depuis cinq ans, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches.

Pitch croisa les bras.

-Vous auriez vu Ecate?Le chat de Lou est violet pétant, vous pouvez pas le louper.

Harold fit non de la tê lui ni les autres n'avait vu de chat.

Pitch aperçu Raiponce qui se tordait le cou pur lire le résumé du manuel de Mérida.

-Heu.. t'ai jamais vu si ?

Raiponce leva vers lui ses grands yeux verts surpris.

-Oh non, je suis m'appelle Raiponce Corona,enchanté.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Pitch.

-Pitch Black, de même.

Il resta un instant sans rien dire dans l'encadrement de la porte, posant tour à tour son regard sur Harold,Jack, Mérida et Hiro, puis, il poussa un soupir et referma la porte.

Raiponce se tourna vers Harold et Jack.

-Je crois qu'il voulait qu'on l'invite à s' -elle.

Harold fronça les sourcils.

-Tu crois ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait,Pitch trouvait toujours une raison de venir les voir avant de repartir d'un air déçus.

Hiro secoua la tête.

-Non, Pitch est un solitaire, les gens,c'est pas son truc.

Mérida approuva.

-Te fais pas de bile Raiponce. Je paris qu'il a plein de pote de Serpentard à allez voir.

Raiponce hocha lentement la tête, mais a présent, Harold se sentait coupable.

Cependant, l'événement Pitch Balck fut vite élipsé par l'arrivé de la jeune sorcière qui poussait le chariot de friandise.

-Prems sur le plumes en sucres!s'exclama Hiro.

Gogo,la sorcière qui vendait les bonbon, fit claquer son chewing-gums.

-Hey!Hiro!Je viens de voir ton frère.

Hiro blêmit d'un coup et Gogo éclata de rire.

-T'inquiètes, je lui est rien les autres?Qu'est ce que vous prenez ?

Mérida se constitua un stock de fondant au chaudrons,Jack paya le premiers paquets de dragées surprises de l'année et Harold prit une plaque de chocolat Honeyducks (il aimait passionnellement le chocolats au lait,qui se plaçait dernière les animaux magiques et Jack dans la liste de ses grand amours.)Quand à Raiponce, complétement perdue, elle se vit offrir quatre chocogrenouilles.

Jack se rassit au près d'Harold et ouvrit son paquet de Dragées.

-Alors..il y a encore deux postes vaquant à Poudlard, qui va les prendre?Les paris sont ouverts sur le prof de Défences contre les Forces du Mal. On aura quoi cette année?Un loup garous ?

Harold éclata de rire.

-Un loup garou?T'es pas sérieux?On ne verra jamais de loup garou prof !

Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils se dirigeaient en riant vers l'année scolaires la plus traumatisante de leurs vies.

 **Voila,j'espère que ça vous a plut.**


	5. Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Salut salut!Finalement, voici le troisième chapitre, deux mois plutôt que j'avais prévue!C'est aussi dans celui là que vous allez rencontrer deux de mes personnages préférés:Monsieur Fell et Monsieur Crowley!*trompettes***

 **Comment ça "qui c'est?" Bon, heu...Lisez De Bon Présage. C'est juste mon livre préféré après Rick Riordan. (Ce Big Four à Poudlard ressemble plutôt à un "Prend toute les fandom que t'as sous la main et fout les à Poudlard."...)**

Tandis que la soirée tombait, les premières lumières de Poudlard apparurent à l'horizon. Raiponce, fascinée, se colla à la vitre. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir un immense château médiéval.

-Regardez !s'exclama-t-elle, c'est ça Poudlard ?

Jack, qui s'était levé pour chercher quelque chose dans sa valise, rit.

-Ouaip ! Deux cents escaliers et pas un seul accès handicapé. Je peux te dire que quand Harold a eu sa jambe le plâtre en deuxième année, il a raté des cours !

Harold adressa un petit sourire à Hiro.

-Heureusement qu' Hamada m'a rapporté ses notes !

Hiro lui rendit son sourire et frappa son poing contre le sien.

Jack déplia de sa valise une robe noire de sorcier.

-OK, les filles, c'est votre tour d'aller vous changer ailleurs. On est sorti l'année dernière,maintenant à vous.

Mérida grogna.

-Oh non ! J'aime pas chercher un autre compartiment !

Jack se pencha vers elle avec un grand sourire.

-C'est le deal princesse !C'est comme ça depuis quatre ans.

Mérida ronchonna et attrapa son uniforme qu'elle avait roulé en boule à côté d'elle.

-Allez viens Raiponce, on va se préparer ! grommela-t-elle.

Raiponce prit à son tour son uniforme et la suivit dans le couloir. Plusieurs jeunes sorciers déambulaient en tenues de sorciers. Au loin, les bruits d'une bagarre se faisaient entendre.

-Oh non... fit Mérida.C'est encore Stark et Odinson qui se battent.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton las, comme si c'était habituel. La rousse fit coulisser la porte d'un compartiment.

-Hey ! lança-t-elle,Il y a qui ici ?

S'en suivirent plusieurs cris colériques féminins.

-Mérida ! Putain, la porte !

Les jeunes filles de Poudlard sont comme toutes les autres ados qui détestent qu'on ouvre la porte du vestiaire en sport alors qu'elles n'ont pas fini de se changer.

Trois jeunes filles étaient en train d'enfiler leur uniforme quand Mérida et Raiponce se glissèrent dans le compartiment. L'une d'elles, dont une mèche de cheveux blonds tressés retombait sur son œil gauche adressa à Mérida un sourire rayonnant.

-Tiens ! Si c'est pas ma batteuse chérie que voilà !

Mérida lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lè détourna pudiquement le regard.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux moins vif que ceux de Mérida, coupés à la garçonne,marmonna.

-Les meufs ? On a dit quoi sur les effusions romantiques ?

La blonde rigola en repoussant gentiment Mérida.

-Tsss... t'es sans cœur Tigresse !

Mérida se retourna vers Raiponce.

-Viens, je te présente un échantillon de mon équipe de Quiditch !

Elle désigna la blonde qu'elle venait d'embrasser.

-Voici notre capitaine,poursuiveuse, et accessoirement ma copine, Astrid Holferson.

-Enchantée, fit Raiponce.

Les quatre filles de ce compartiment donnaient l'impression de quatre guerrières impitoyables, ce qui l'intimidait un peu.

-Celle-là, présenta Mérida en désignant la fille aux cheveux courts qui nouait sa cravate,c'est Lily, ma collègue batteuse. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Tigresse.

-Ce surnom est ridicule,grogna la dénommée Tigresse.

La dernière sorcière, une asiatique aux cheveux d'un noir profond, rit.

-Certes, mais il te va bien.

Elle tendit la main à Raiponce.

-Mulan Fa ! Attrapeuse !Enchantée !

Raiponce serra la main offerte. Celle-ci semblait moins impressionnante que les autres. Plus humaine peut-être ?

-Raiponce Corona...

Mulan désigna le fond du compartiment.

-Et bien Raiponce, je te laisse ma place, j'ai fini de me changer.

Tandis qu'elle sortait,Mérida lança, en passant son tee-shirt pas dessus sa tête :

-Odinson et Stark sont entrain de se battre.

Mulan leur fit un clin d'oeil.

-Je cours régler ça !

Raiponce prit place à l'endroit qu'avait laissé Mulan et commença à se changer.

Autour d'elle, Mérida,Astrid et Tigresse ne cessaient de parler de Quidditch, et d'autres sujets qui étaient inconnus de Raiponce.

Elle observa les jeunes filles. Sa première impression de guerrière ne faisait que se confirmer à chaque expression. Toutes trois paraissaient si assurées, si sûres d'elles...

-Excusez-moi... fit Raiponce, toutes les trois, vous êtes de Griffondor c'est ça ?

Trois « ouaip »lui furent adressés. Raiponce enfila sa cape sans ajouter un mot.C'était donc à ça que ressemblaient les Grifondors... Vraiment, ça ne ressemblait pas à une maison où elle pourrait aller.

Mais quelle maison au juste pouvait bien lui ressembler ? Et s'il n'y en avait aucune ?Si on devait la renvoyer chez elle car elle ne trouvait pas de maison ?

Raiponce se rendit compte qu'elle se rongeait les ongles, une habitude détestable qu'elle croyait avoir perdue. Elle cessa aussitôt et entreprit de nouer sa cravate.

Lentement, le train freina jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement et une voix invita les jeunes sorciers à descendre.

Mérida attrapa le bras de Raiponce.

-Allez, viens, on va retrouver les autres ! T'es prête ?

Raiponce hocha timidement la tête, espérant qu'elle avait mis son uniforme convenablement.

Astrid lui donna un petit coup de coude tandis qu'elles remontaient le train.

-Déstresse Blondie !rit-elle, ça va très bien se passer ! C'est monsieur Fell qui guide les nouveaux. Un vrai ange. Fais-moi confiance, on est tous passé par là.

Raiponce hocha la tête, mais une boule amère s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Elles descendirent du train au milieux de la foule grouillante d'élèves .Raiponce aperçu au loin Mulan,qui disputait deux garçons échevelés dont un avec un œil au beurre noir. Les fameux Stark et Odinson sûrement.

Elles finirent par retrouver par retrouver Hiro auprès de Jack qui regardait d'un air enamouré Harold, qui lui refaisait son nœud de cravate.

-C'est pas possible Jack! falloir que t'apprennes à faire ta cravate toi même!C'est comme ça tout le temps !

-Désolé!fit Jack,qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

Hiro, quand à lui,était accroupi derrière B-max,balayant le périmètre du regard, à la recherches de son frère.

-Salut les gars!lança Astrid avec un geste de la Jack, la Bretagne ?!

Jack agita la main.

-Pas forêt de Broceliande est magnifique, et les crêpes sont délicieuse.

Harold soupira.

-J'aimerais y aller, il doit y avoir plein d'animaux fantastiques dans la foret...

Jack lui adressa un sourire qui semblait dire qu'il était prêt à l'amener où il voulait et Harold se détourna en rougissant.

-Les calèches sont arrivés!s'exclama Hiro,qui avait hâtes de fuir un lieux où son frère pourrait lui foutre la honte.

En effet,Raiponce vit arriver sur un chemin terreux des dizaines de calèches tirées par d'étrange chevaux squelettiques

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses qui les tirent ? demanda-t-elle.

Les autres la regardèrent d'un air surpris.

-Les... calèches roulent toute seule, fit Mérida, comme si c'était l'évidence.

Raiponce ne comprenait y avait pourtant des créatures, pourquoi les autres ne les voyaient-ils pas ?

Harold toussota.

-Hum... je crois qu'elle voit les sombrals...

Raiponce se tourna vers lui,surprise.

-Les sombrals ?répéta-t-elle.

Apparemment, Harold éprouvait une certaine réticence à en parler.

-Ils sont invisibles par toutes les personnes qui... n'ont pas vu la mort...

Raiponce n'eut pas le temps de trop y réfléchir car une voix claire quoique un peu aiguë lança :

-Les première année, par ici s'il vous plaît ! Ainsi que la dénommée Raiponce Corona je vous prie !

Raiponce se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Les première année affluaient vers un homme d'une trentaine d'années tout au plus aux boucles blondes et aux yeux bleus cerclés de lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un air juvénile. Il portait une longue cape bleu nuit par dessus une veste tartan, preuve d'un manque certain de modernité.

-Raiponce Corona ?répéta-t-il, mademoiselle Corona n'est pas là ?

Raiponce sursauta,s'empressa de ramasser ses cheveux et s'exclama :

-Si ! Si !Présente !

Le professeur hocha la tête en souriant.

-Parfait. Chers nouveaux élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Erza Fell et je serai responsable de vous jusqu'à votre répartition. Nous allons nous diriger vers le lac noir. Veuillez ne pas tomber des barques.

Raiponce jeta un coup d'oeil à ses nouveaux amis. Astrid offrait gracieusement son bras à Mérida pour monter dans la calèche et Harold s'était plongé dans un livre. Seul Hiro la remarqua et leva les deux pouces pour l'encourager. Les mains moites, Raiponce suivit la file des première année.

.

Le hall de Poudlard était plus grand que tout ce que Raiponce avait pu imaginer. Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le château, les première année ne cessaient de s'émerveiller et de pousser des exclamations. Bien sûr,Raiponce ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Le professeur Fell s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier et croisa ses mains aux ongles impeccables .

-Bien, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. La cérémonie de répartition va commencer. Vous allez chacun être envoyés dans une des quatre maisons. Ceux qui ont des frères et sœurs plus âgés, je suppose qu'ils vous ont raconté tout un tas de choses horribles.

Quelques « oui » anxieux s'élevèrent. Emma glissa à Raiponce :

-Jack m'a assuré qu'il fallait combattre un épouvantard. Si c'est pas ça je le tue !

Monsieur Fell fit signe aux élèves paniqués de se calmer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a aucun combat à la clef, il suffit juste de ... vous verrez ça tout de suite ! Suivez-moi !

Il fit volte-face et poussa les hautes portes de la grande salle. La file d'élèves ouvrit des yeux ronds devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. La grande salle était construite tout en longueur, pour que s'étendent les quatre tables des maisons. Raiponce observa, ravie, les bougies volantes et le ciel enchanté.

Monsieur Fell monta sur l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs et attrapa un long rouleau de parchemin et un vieux chapeau rapiécé qu'il déposa telle saint Graal sur un petit tabouret.

C'est alors que sous les yeux ébahis de Raiponce, une large fente s'ouvrit sur le chapeau qui se mit à chanter :

 _« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême, mais faut pas se fier à c'qu'on voit,_

 _Les hauts de formes, les chapeaux d'art,_

 _Font pâle figure auprès de moi,_

 _Car à Poudlard quand je décide, chacun se soumet à mon choix !_

 _Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête, le Choixpeau a toujours raison,_

 _Posez-moi donc sur votre tête pour connaître votre maison_

 _Si vous allez à Griffondor,vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, comme eux vous serez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi, Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être._

 _Là-bas ce sont des érudits qui ont envie de tout connaître !_

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard si vous êtes plutôt malin_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins !_

 _Sur ta tête pose moi un instant et n'ai pas peur reste serein,_

 _Tu seras entre de bonnes mains car je suis un chapeau pensant !"_

Les quatre tables applaudirent vivement tandis que les première année soupiraient de soulagement.

-Je vais tuer Jack, gronda Emma, un chapeau bon dieu ! C'est juste un chapeau !

Raiponce eut un petit rire devant l'air grognon de la petite.

Monsieur Fell déroula son parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves un par un. Rapidement,il arriva aux « C » et ...

-Corona, Raiponce !

Raiponce déglutit,anxieuse. Il lui semblait que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Mal à l'aise, elle ramassa ses cheveux et se dirigea vers le tabouret.

Monsieur Fell lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-N'ayez pas peur mon enfant,sourit-il.

Raiponce le regarda des pieds à la tête et en tira trois conclusions avec son esprit logique. Ce professeur était anglais, terriblement intelligent et plus gay qu'un arbre de singes sous gaz hilarant. Il s'averra plus tard que les trois étaient fondées.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et Erza Fell déposa le Choixpeau sur les cheveux blonds de Raiponce.

Aussitôt, une voix moqueuse retentit dans son esprit.

« Et bien jeune fille,quel fatras dans ton esprit ! Détends-toi un peu, que je fasse mon boulot... »

Raiponce s'excusa à mi-voix. Le Choixpeau sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Hum.. voyons. Oh, on peint alors ? Beaucoup de créativité, une imagination sans réserve, une passion dévorante pour les livres, un esprit de déduction... et une terrible soif de connaissance. Bien... alors disons... »

-Serdaigle ! s'égosilla le Choixpeau.

Monsieur Fell libéra Raiponce qui, le cœur battant, sautilla vers la table des Serdaigle où les élèves applaudissaient avec ferveur.

La jeune fille s'assit joyeusement au côté d'un garçon de son âge aux cheveux bruns dont l'oeil droit était au beurre noir.

-Salut ! fit-il avec un sourire. Tony Stark, enchanté.( **T'as gueule, j'ai le droit,Marvel c'est Disney maintenant!)**

Raiponce lui serra chaleureusement la main.

-Raiponce Corona !

Tony fit un petit geste de la main.

-Bienvenue dans notre maison d'intellos coincés et ennuyeux !

Quelques Serdaigle levèrent les yeux au ciel en l'entendant, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup aimer ta maison ? remarqua Raiponce, surprise.

Les dents de Tony Stark grincèrent. Il avait le visage arrogant de ces gosses de riches pourris gâtés, mais qu'avec beaucoup d'efforts, on pouvait apprécier.

-Tu parles ! Moi je voulais aller à Serpentard !

Raiponce prit un air quelque peu surpris. Si un élève voulait aller à une maison particulière,le Choixpeau l'acceptait, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? fit-elle.

Tony désigna du pouce la table des Serpentard.

-Odinson est passé avant moi, gronda-t-il. Plutôt crever que de me retrouver avec lui !

Raiponce jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction qu'il indiquait. À la table de gauche, un garçon au visage fin, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux d'un vert hypnotique s'aperçut qu'ils le regardaient. Avec un petit sourire,il lança :

-Moi aussi je te déteste,Stark !

-Va crever Loki !cracha Tony.

Raiponce se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise quand elle croisa le regard or de Pitch Black, qui était assis près de Loki.

Avec un grand sourire,Raiponce lui adressa un signe de la main. Surpris comme si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, le garçon le lui rendit timidement.

Raiponce se demandait bien pourquoi Pitch semblait si n'avait pourtant pas l'air méchant...

-Frost, Emma !

-Pouffsoufle !

A la table de Serpentard,Jack ouvrit des yeux rond, comme si il venait d'essuyer la plus grande des trahison.

Sa sœur,folle de joie, se précipita a la table des Pouffsoufle.

-Harold!s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Jack joua avec sa fourchette en marmonnant quelque chose comme : « Veinarde de Rase Motte... »

Raiponce pouffa dans son poing. Comment faisaient Jack et Harold pour ne pas se rendre compte des sentiments de l'autre?C'était gros comme une maison !

Monsieur Fell avait terminé l'appel,il fit disparaître le parchemin et le Choixpeau en un tour de main et sourit.

-Chers nouveaux élèves,vous voici donc dans vos maisons. J'espère que vous vous accoutumerez vite au rythme scolaire. Avant de laisser la parole au directeur Nort, je tiens à préciser que contrairement à ce que pensent visiblement messieurs Travis et Connor Stoll, la forêt interdite est TOUJOURS interdite et ...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, car la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit vivement, laissant passage à un homme de haute taille vers lequel se braquèrent tous les regards. Il devait avoir dans les trente ans, mais visiblement,peu importait son âge. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en arrière et ses yeux, masqués par une paire de lunettes de soleil.Même Raiponce devait l'admettre, il était beau, et il avait l'air de ces gens qui le savent pertinemment. Ses pommettes étaient hautes et son sourire semblait digne d'un serpent. C'était le premier sorcier que Raiponce voyait qui ne portait pas de cape. On aurait plus dit un rockeur des années 80. Veste en cuir, chemise rouge sang, jean noir et boots en peau de serpent, toute sa personne était faite pour attirer les regards. Il ne faisait pas attention aux gens autour de lui, son casque diffusant si fort son rock que les élèves de toutes maisons pouvaient en profiter. Se trémoussant comme un démon, il chantonnait à mi-voix :

-Belzebuth has a devil put aside for me, for me... _(Belzebuth a mis un démon de coté pour moi)_

Raiponce se tourna vers Tony, qui souriait comme un démens.

-Qui c'est ce type ?fit- elle.

Tony rit.

-Lui ? C'est le prof le plus cool que je connaisse ! Monsieur...

-CROWLEY ! tonna brutalement Aziraphale, faisant relever la tête du nouveau venu.

Le professeur croisa les bras d'un air mécontent.

-Tiens toi un peu bon sang !C'est à peine la rentrée et tu es déjà déchaîné ?!

Crowley le regarda d'un air moqueur et détaché.

-Rhooo ! Mais déstresse un peu mon ange ! Déjà que les gosses reviennent, les pauvres ! Ils doivent être au fond du trou ! Si je peux plus rigoler un peu !

Fell rougit de colère.

-Pense un peu à l'exemple que tu donnes !

Le professeur Crowley écarta les bras.

-Ouais, je sais, je suis horrible ! Faut pas faire comme moi, bouh, c'est pas bien !

Il ricana et sauta sur l'estrade.

-Bon les gosses, on m'appelle, j'vous laisse ! fit-il en levant le bras avec le signe de rock and roll.

Lorsqu'il passa près de monsieur Fell, celui-ci glissa :

-Tu es un crétin !

-Tu m'adores, souffla l'autre avec un sourire mesquin.

Tandis qu'il gagnait la table des professeurs, monsieur Fell leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien, je vais laisser la parole à monsieur Nort, grommela-t-il avant de rejoindre sa place.

Monsieur Nort avait pour l'instant été si discret que Raiponce l'avait à peine remarqué.C'était un homme bedonnant à la longue barbe blanche. Il se leva et écarta les bras d'un air ravi.

-Nouvelle année qui commence ! s'exclama-t-il avec un fort accent Russe. Formidable non ? L'année dernière, bon, il y avait petits problèmes avec professeur, mais ça est derrière nous ! Maintenant, nous avons nouveau professeur Sortilèges : Hamada ! Nouveau professeur Potions :Shifu. Et nouveau professeur Défense contre les Forces du Mal :Maoï ! Nous allons passer très bonne année !

Il fit une courte pause pour observer ses élèves, puis fit un geste de la main.

-Pas besoin vous faire grand discours. De toute façon, vous jamais écouter... Alors je dirai juste à tous les nouveaux venus : bienvenue à Poudlard !


End file.
